


Home, Sweet Home

by Ambrose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio, Benvolio and Tybalt have to buy furniture for their new appartment. It goes as well as one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICryYouMercy (TrafalgarsLaw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarsLaw/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr forever ago, the prompt was "Mercutio, Benvolio, and Tybalt somehow having to furnish their shared apartment".

“So Romeo really couldn’t help us, could he?” Tybalt asked as he put the last box down on the kitchen counter. He must have asked this as many times as there were boxes, a bit angrier every time.

Benvolio sighed. “Told you, my uncle is keeping him busy. Though whether it’s on purpose, I don’t know…” He looked around. “But we managed without him, see? … Where’s Mercutio gone?”

“He said something about getting us dinner and he rushed out before I could say anything.”

“Dinner? But the dishes are in… whichever box they’re supposed to be.” Because of course,  _someone_ didn’t label his boxes properly. “and we don’t have chairs. Hell, we don’t even have a table… we said we’d go back home, what is he doing?” That was Mercutio, right there… To be honest,  _home_ , that is, Benvolio’s own flat where his two boyfriends had basically been living with him in the past few months, didn’t look very much like it any longer. But he must still have a few cardboard dishes somewhere, and of course the furniture was to stay there.

Of course, it seemed stupid, in retrospect, to move their stuff in without buying the furniture first, but that was the one thing you could do on a sunday, and since they’d had the keys only the day before and no place to store the new furniture, it was the next best plan.

Tybalt was starting to say he had no clue, when Mercutio came back, sat down right there in the middle of the kitchen, on the floor, with no hint of an explanation, and started unpacking the chinese takeout he just bought.

“Come on, sit down,” he said when both just stared at him with apparently no intention to move. “What,” he stared back at Benvolio. “We’re having a pick-nick!”

They both complied, even though Benvolio did remark that they didn’t even take the time to sweep the floor. That was no way to have dinner!

“Don’t tell me it’s not satisfying,” Mercutio said. “Look!” he effectively pointed at their surroundings. “We got our own place! We can do what we want and no-one’s gonna tell us otherwise!”

Benvolio exchanged a look with Tybalt. “We might…”

“Oh, Benny, you’re such a spoilsport! You know I can pretend to be responsible when I really need to. It’s not like I’ll burn the house down.”

“As long as you don’t cook,” Benvolio smiled. Truth be told, Mercutio was an excellent cook. He just liked to pretend he could not – but was very much annoyed when anyone else criticized his ability. As it was, he pulled out his tongue, but was soon more focused on his food than whatever Benvolio had to say of his table manners.

 

If dinner went well, it wasn’t so much the case when it came to getting furniture on the next day. Which was probably to be expected when you’re three to make the decisions, two of which are bent on making you think arguing is their favourite game. On second thoughts, Benvolio probably should have taken care of this on his own.

Finding a bed large enough seemed to be the worst – Mercutio had Standards, never mind that they’d all slept in Ben’s small sofa bed for months, no, Mercutio would have a super king size or nothing. And it turned out that he wasn’t completely joking when he said he’d try them all out.

And Benvolio couldn’t even split the list of furniture to buy, not if he wanted to avoid bright yellow chairs and whatever new concept tables the store might have.

Well, Tybalt in the end decided that they  _would_  split the list, because whatever weird chairs or tables Mercutio could find would still be better than having Benvolio explode from exhaustion and annoyance right there in the middle of the store.

“Nothing too garish, I know,” Mercutio told him, with a peck on the lips, before he virtually flew away. “As long as I get to pick the curtains like we said.”

Once they were gone, he settled on a large enough bed – though not quite the luxury Mercutio had in mind – only to puzzle over how they would manage to get everything home. The bed certainly couldn’t fit in his little car. The bedframe would – it was one of those build-it-yourself kits, he could foresee the headache already – but there was no way to go through town with the mattress. And so he had to figure out their schedules for the delivery, and that wasn’t a piece of cake either…

Tybalt offered welcome distraction when he came back to ask what kind of cook top they should take, because he couldn’t understand all the symbols and  _what even are our pans compatible with?_

They soon settled for the most classic electric hob they could find, no matter how much the seller – who was eyeing them weirdly anyway – tried to make them buy induction plates. Benvolio would never trust these new fancy things. Not to mention you actually had to touch it to turn it off, and Benvolio didn’t want to imagine what would happen if, say, milk boiled over and onto the buttons. Way too many things to worry about with those.

They just finished buying an oven when Mercutio came back, carrying the smaller items in a trolley.

Once they were done picking everything up in the warehouse at the back, they allowed themselves a break in the nearest coffeeshop. They’d have to carry everything up the stairs, and then build everything, and it felt like they’d done enough work for the day already.

“I feel like we’ve forgotten something,” Benvolio said, nursing his tea.

They went over everything they’d bought, between what would be delivered and what each already had…

“We don’t have a couch!” Mercutio exclaimed – which made everyone in the coffeeshop turn towards them. “we still don’t have a couch,” he repeated, lower.

This time Benvolio felt like his head would really explode. He hid his face in his arms in despair, trying to calm down.

“It’s ok, Benny,” Mercutio said, though it sounded more like a question.

“We never watch TV  _anyway,_ ” Tybalt added. Benvolio could almost hear the animosity pointed at Mercutio. If they were going to fight on top of it… But Mercutio reacted quietly for once, assuring him that they could do without, for now at least.

“I’ll try and get mine again,” Tybalt added. “I still really like the matching armchair. Uncle isn’t happy about it, but they were my parents’, so if I press the matter with my aunt…”

This had always been a difficult subject, and he could feel that even now, Tybalt wasn’t exactly at ease. He pulled himself upright to give him a half-hug, and Mercutio did the same on the other side. They’d never been very fond of public displays of affections, but some occasions called for it.

“We’re not doing so bad, are we?” Benvolio said after a while.

Tybalt chuckled. “Wait until we try to assemble those things.”


End file.
